


Cómo olvidar

by SkydenRomanoff



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkydenRomanoff/pseuds/SkydenRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Civil War. Antes de desconectarlo, Bucky permite que Natasha visite a su amigo por última vez. Las cosas han cambiado. Hay algo que Natasha tiene que confesar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo olvidar

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic ha sido creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"
> 
> Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.
> 
> No sé de dónde ha salido esto, fue una noche de insomnio larga. Como sea, aquí está.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción volverte a ver de Chenoa (si la ponen de fondo estaría perfecto)

El miedo hiere más que las espadas. - George R.R. Martin.

El corazón de Natasha se aceleró al escuchar el primer disparo. Frente a sus ojos todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Oficiales gritando, personas corriendo. Dos impactos más. Y todo se resumía en el cuerpo inerte frente a sus pies.

Steve Rogers se había desplomado sobre el adoquín al tercer disparo. Una bala en el hombro, otra en el abdomen, y la última en su pecho. El agresor: Brock Rumlow, últimamente conocido como Crossbones.

Los orbes de Natasha se llenaron de horror. Contuvo la respiración y se dejó caer al lado de él, importándole muy poco el barullo a su alrededor.

Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—No te atrevas a morir, Steve.

La voz de Natasha era un murmullo que se perdía entre los gritos de las personas; pero él la escuchaba claramente, porque su voz era lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos. La miró atentamente, y el esbozo de una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios.

—Yo no veo el chiste, Rogers. — Reprendió la chica mientras ejercía presión en la herida del pecho masculino.

—Estas...

La pelirroja le miró expectante. Él respiró una última vez antes de ladear su rostro y cerrar los ojos. Natasha sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo; Steve se moría y ella no podía hacer nada.

— ¿Steve?— Golpeó su pecho con la esperanza de poder reanimarlo. — ¡Steve, despierta!— Las personas comenzaban a rodearlos.

¿¡Dónde demonios estaban los paramédicos cuando se les necesitaba!?

Lloró sobre su pecho y no le importó mancharse de sangre. Las personas murmuraban y los oficiales le pedían que se retirara; reaccionó al sentir el cañón de un arma contra su nuca.

—Aléjate de él.

Reconoció la voz al instante. Mordió su labio inferior y depositó un beso en la frente de Steve; inmediatamente abandonó el lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natasha tomó con fuerza la mano de su acompañante. Habían pasado siete meses desde el atentado contra la vida de Steve y aquella era apenas la primera vez que la dejaban ingresar al hospital Mercy.

—Steve...— Se interrumpió. Soltó la mano del hombre a su costado y anduvo hasta la cama.

Su corazón se estrujó al notar lo pálido que se encontraba el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Desvió su mirada y se encontró con las muchas máquinas que lo mantenían con vida.

Acercó lentamente su mano a la mejilla de él.

Steve se veía tan frágil que temía lastimarlo con cualquier movimiento en falso. Acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, suave, lento, cariñoso, pidiéndole en silencio que abriera los ojos y la deslumbrara con el par de zafiros que eran ellos.

—He traído compañía. — Señaló el sofá detrás de ella. Era inútil, porque él no la veía, pero se negaba a hablarle como si se tratara de un convaleciente. —Quizás ya lo conozcas; es Matt. Matt Murdock, o Daredevil, estuvo en tu bando cuando la orden de registro salió a la luz.

La pelirroja tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a abrazarlo en ese mismo instante.

—Sé que te preguntaras cómo es que terminé saliendo con él. En realidad ni yo misma lo sé. — Revolvió el cabello rubio. —. Él me brindó el apoyo que necesitaba después de..., ya sabes, de que pasara esto.

Natasha tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama. Sonrió con desgana antes de acunar la mano de Steve entre las suyas.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Steven. Tony es el nuevo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Se escuchó una pequeña risa a sus espaldas. —Y James ha tomado tú lugar, no es lo mismo, pero América necesita un héroe y él se ofreció.

Matt carraspeó, Natasha comprendió lo que le trataba de decir.

—He venido a pedirte perdón. Te traicioné y traicioné lo que teníamos. — Respiró profundo, podía sentir las lágrimas agruparse tras sus parpados. —Nunca supe si éramos pareja, jamás lo discutimos... aunque supongo que para ti estaba más que claro.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar en la manera correcta de decir lo que siempre quiso que él supiera.

—El día que terminamos...— Fue inevitable, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con fuerza. —El día que terminamos dijiste algo que nunca pude responder— Besó los nudillos de la mano masculina. —Fue un "te amo". Ahora, Steve, quiero que sepas que yo también te amo, y que si aquella vez me fui de tú lado fue porque tenía miedo. Nunca había amado, ¿sabes? Siempre me dijeron que el amor era una debilidad. Tú me enseñaste que es una debilidad necesaria. Tú me enseñaste a amar, a amarte.

—Será mejor que espere afuera. — Interrumpió Matt después de escuchar la confesión de Natasha. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Se puso celoso. — Arrugó el entrecejo y limpió con fuerza sus lágrimas. —No tiene por qué, yo estoy con él y eso no cambiará. — Sonrió con nostalgia, no era momento para hablar de Matt. — ¿Sabes? A veces me gusta pensar qué hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiese dejado solo con el bando de los Rebeldes; y siempre llego a la conclusión de que no estarías así si me hubiera quedado contigo.

Comenzó a delinear el rostro masculino con sus manos, hasta detenerse en los finos y resecos labios de él.

—Te extraño. Y aún pienso que la vida es demasiado injusta. — Se imaginó a Steve reprendiéndole con la mirada. —Sé lo que dirías, "la vida no es injusta porque nos permitió conocernos"— Lo citó. —Pero lo es, y mucho. Me enseñó a amarte, pero no me ha enseñado cómo olvidarte.

Recordó todas y cada una de las noches que compartió con él. Las caricias, las miradas, los besos. Los cumplidos, las promesas, los "te amo". Los llevaba en la piel, marcados como tatuajes.

Era de él y él era de ella. Se correspondían, tal vez no en ésta vida, pero sí en la otra.

Sonrió al recordar lo que él solía decir: ¿Por qué ver por separadas ésta vida y la siguiente si una proviene de la anterior?

—Me tengo que ir. Matt y yo viajaremos a Tokio en un par de horas. — Dio un leve apretón a su mano y se dirigió a la salida con la intención de abandonar la habitación.

Su mano se detuvo antes de tomar la manija de la puerta. Dio media vuelta sobre sí y regresó a donde Steve.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo. — Susurró demasiado cerca de sus labios; depositó una cálido beso en ellos para después acunar su rostro con delicadeza. —Te amo, Steve. Y nunca te olvidaré.

—Nat...— Desde la puerta se escuchó la voz de Matt. Natasha dio un último beso a los inexpresivos labios de Steve y se alejó de él.

—Ya s Vami— Pronunció antes de abandonar la habitación. —Estoy contigo.

Natasha limpió la lágrima que comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla.

Era la despedida. No había un final feliz, nunca existió la posibilidad de que terminaran sus días juntos. Ella iba a Tokio y a él lo desconectarían en un par de horas más.

Ella nunca lo olvidaría y él moriría sin conocer sus sentimientos. Al menos, en el último momento, Bucky había decidido que se podía despedir de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios me alimentan ;)


End file.
